chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunnie Rabbot
Scarlett O'Hare, known more commonly as Bunnie Rabbot is a female Mobian rabbit that was once a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters before their dissolution in 3234. Bunnie is most notable for her robotic limbs that were the result of an incomplete roboticization some time in her past though she has no memory of the actual event. She and Sally Acorn have been close friends since their youth and continue to be close even after the events of the arrival of the Indomitable ''and all that followed it. She followed Sally on many occasions to entirely new universes themselves, and in 3239, she was part of the effort to stop corrupt UEG president Troy Marshall from taking over Earth's government. As of 3241, she lives life comfortably and among friends, despite the looming threat of the Prisoner. Personality An openly friendly woman who tries her best to see the good in everything. Despite the dangers that she has been placed in over her life and despite the world she grew up in, one would not hesitate to use the word 'innocent' to describe Bunnie Rabbot. Her cheerful nature brightens up a room and she eagerly seeks to make friends with people she has never met before. She has an insatiable curiosity about the world around her, especially after being exposed to Earth and a whole colonized space that was around it. Bunnie enjoys immersing herself in new Earth cultures, seeking the novelty of their nuances, food, language, among other things. Her dedication to her friends has also made her something of a mother-like figure to many others, most notably Miles Prower. In their youth, Rabbot along with Sally acted as 'aunts' to the pre-adolescent Tails. She still is thought of one to this day. Her distinctive Southern Drawl and Belle personality makes her feel at home in places such as the Southern United States when visiting Earth, and her knowledge of the French language only makes her more accepted among Humans of Louisianan and Creole descent. Behind the Scenes Bunnie retains much of her personality from her Archie comic counterparts, most notably her bubbly and cheerful personality. She also has the most polite attitude of all the members of OMEGA, very rarely shooting her mouth off. This makes her the most 'faithful' character of them all though she most certainly has her own personality that differentiates her from the comic version. Her limbs are Human-made, and she likes Human culture, perhaps maybe a bit more than the one she grew up with. This means that psychologically speaking, Bunnie is going down the road of naturalization to being 'Human but not Human' - she's fitting into the culture easily. Though I've never explored it, I intend to keep the relationship with Antoine present. Her knowledge of French should support that, and Antoine himself is in danger of losing his original upbringing culture, going so far as to lose his accent somewhat thanks to his time in large cities like Boston. In the end, Bunnie herself is an eternal optimist who wants to see the good in bad, even when her back is against the wall. She never gets her original limbs back because in the Chaos Chronicles, there's no reversal of roboticization. Once it's done, it's done. There's nothing stopping Bunnie from having limbs regrown however, and flash cloning is a time proven technology to Humanity, so perhaps there's a way around that if I choose to make her appear more like her later pre-Genesis Wave counterpart, however I may not do so as her form is iconic in a way. Also, it's been stated in ''Infested that Bunnie's name is indeed Scarlet O'Hare. This calls back to the unused third season of SatAM where her past was to be delved into with her name being discovered. The UNSC already knows who she is and many members of the military will only refer to her as Scarlet O'Hare, while the rest will openly call her Bunnie instead. She also has the dubious honor of discovering that Chris and Sally were... close... during the events of Warpath. Trivia * Bunnie holds no military rank despite being a member of OMEGA. She occasionally assists them despite not being a member of the RAF nor the UNSC. * Bunnie has had her original limbs replaced with custom-created models from the Omni Tech Corporation. * A recent an large fan of the Human rock band Solar Flare List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Journal of Sally Acorn * The Terran Incident * Infested * Warpath * Deception Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Civilian